


Korekiyo love suite event

by ThatOneOtherPerson



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Love Hotel, Love suite event, M/M, suggested anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneOtherPerson/pseuds/ThatOneOtherPerson
Summary: What happened after the screen went black? Here it is





	Korekiyo love suite event

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a good writer. Very sorry. But my perverted fantasies have to go somewhere sometimes.  
I also dont actually ship Shuichi and Korekiyo but again, i have nowhere else to put these fantasies

“Kehehe...it may seem frightening at first, but I will tell you this... you will enjoy it.”

“Wh-what are you planning Kiyo?”

Korekiyo walked around the bed and started to pull something out from under

“Dont worry, its only frightening at first”  
As he said this, he pulled out a bundle of red rope

“...whats that for?”  
Of course, i had a pretty good idea what is was for and turned to walk out the door.

Kiyo’s slender fingers grabbed my wrist and guided me back to the bed. My legs hit the back of the bed and i fell over.

“Kehehe... where are you going? Youre under my control now. Surrender to me.”

“W-wait a minute! I didnt know we would go this far!

“Ah, you said i could run if i wanted!”

“I did indeed say that, but i never said i wouldnt stop you”

“Wh-what?”

“In any event, lets revisit the topic of your interest in me. As i said, all aspects of humanity, even the ugliest, are beautiful.  
You took interest in me. Spent time with me.  
What sort of beauty will you show me as i toy with you? That is what i wish to know.”

“Kiyo, what are you going to do with me? Perhaps if you explained it to me, i...”

“Kehehe. You neednt understand all at once. I will teach you...thoroughly.”

I felt Kiyo’s hand unzip my pants

I tried to back away from his touch  
“N-never mind! You dont need to explain!”

“Make up your mind already. You were the one who wanted me yes?”

His hand was in my pants, feeling up my cock

“Wh-what? Huh? I-“

My mind was confused. I didnt know what to do. Should i submit?

“Well, the way you quiver with confusion is beautiful too”

Korekiyo got on top of me.

“Now give yourself to me. Your fear, worry, anger, and love. I will reveal all of your beauty. I will open the door to a world of *pleasure* you have yet to experience.”

Kiyo’s words sent a shiver down my spine... and i relented.

He started taking off my clothes. He took off my shirt and over shirt and placed them on the floor. My pants and underwear joined them not long after. 

I blushed from head to toe and Korekiyo clearly enjoyed my humiliation. 

Kiyo then started to tie me up with the rope. It burned my skin with its roughness. He made it in a pattern on my body that i had seen before. Red diamonds were shaped onto my bare chest with the rope. 

Finally, Korekiyo tied my hands behind me back with the rope that bond the rest of my body. The rope scratched me when i tried to move. 

“Does it hurt?”

“A-a little”

He tightened the ropes a small bit more.

“Good” he said in my ear. He then licked my earlobe.

He lay me down on the bed and got on top of me. I felt his hand stroke my hard cock and my breathing quickened.

Kiyo bent down, his mouth making contact with my neck. My breath hitched and i heard him chuckle.

He found a sensitive spot on my neck and attacked it.

“Hmf”

I muffled my moan just in time but he obviously heard it.

“Kehehe. There is no need to hold back Shuichi. By all means,” he squeezed my cock. “Open your mouth and let me listen to your beauty”

I gulped, still too embarrassed to make a sound.

“Hm” 

Disappointed, Kiyo licked down my chest before suddenly taking my nipple in his mouth.

“Ahh!”

He circled it with his tongue, then bit down softly on center. His hand played with my other nipple and my back arched into him, making the rope dig deeper into my skin.

As Kiyo sucked on my nipple, i felt his hand caress my inner thighs. I squirmed.

“K-Kiyo. That tickles.”

“Hmm? Does it?”

He started licking and sucking my thighs.

“Ahh! Mmh! D-dont!”

I struggled in my bonds but to no avail.

“K-Kiyo!”

“Shhh. Do not become distressed. Kehehe.”

He came away for my thighs. His hand was around my shaft again. Kiyo moved his hand up and down, occasionally sliding his thumb down my slit.

I moaned and Kiyo just watched me as i came closer and closer to my climax.

“Hah.. hah.”

I was close. So close. But then, it stopped.

I looked at Kiyo in shock and saw the smirk from under his mask.

“Kehehe. Did you want me to keep going?”

“I-i... ah”

He bent down and i could feel his hot breath on my cock. Kiyo cupped my balls in his hand and softly caressed them. 

He kept breathing on my dick but never touching it. It was going to drive me crazy.

“...K-kiyo....please....”

“Hm?”

I couldnt believe i had actually said it. I blushed and turned my face away.

“What do you want?” Kiyo said, letting another burst of hot breath hit my manhood.

“Mmh. I... please, Kiyo...”

“You have to say it if you want something Shuichi.”

He was so cruel. So cruel making me say something so embarrassing.

“P-please. S-suck. Suck on me Kiyo. Please.”

“As you wish...”

“Ahh!”

Warmth engulfed my cock. His salivary glands kicked in with me in his mouth. 

He went down my length only once but i was already in so much pleasure. Kiyo started to bob his head up and down making me moan loudly. It was so good i had forgotten about my shame. There was only pleasure and a coming bliss.

“Hah. Hah.”

My breath quickened as my climax drew nearer.   
I was soon humping into Kiyo’s mouth. I felt him choke around me but i couldnt stop it.

“Aaahhh!”

I came. 

Cum spewed out of my dick and Kiyo swallowed as much as he could.

*pop*

Kiyo came away from me, my white seed dripping from his mask.

I slowly came down from my high as Kiyo watched.

“Beautiful,” Was all he said.

After my panting slowed down, Kiyo leaned down over me.

“Would you like to feel more pleasure?”

I looked at him, trying to process what could possibly feel better than this.

“I see you dont know... well.”

Kiyo’s hands were on my sides and he turned my over on my back. He lifted my hips untill my butt was in the air.

It dawned on me. I stuttered.

“I- I dont know if im ready for that!”

“Maybe, but dont worry. I will make you ready”

But even with all Kiyo’s preparations, i wasnt ready.


End file.
